


Another Side of South Park

by Cupcakes_R_Good



Category: South Park
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Horny Sex, Multi, Not doing under age sorry, One-Shots, Pool Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Short Storyline, Submissive Reader, all characters are of age, leave feedback, not finished, please comment, south park - Freeform, taking requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes_R_Good/pseuds/Cupcakes_R_Good
Summary: This is just a bunch of short sexy times with different South Park characters. Please leave feedback, like if you have suggestions or want more or requests. Enjoy!(Contains Foul Language)





	1. Stan Marsh x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for choosing to read my thingy. I don't have all the chapters up yet, but I really wanted to post something so I could get some feedback sooner, so I can give you guys better stories rather than posting a huge trash story. So please, let me know how I can improve!

   You heft yourself out of the water, swiveling yourself around so you were sitting on the edge of the pool. Looking around, you realize you are the last person here. Standing up, you walk briskly over to your phone, water dripping off your skimpy black and white bikini. As you check the time, you notice a snap from Stan. Sitting down on your towel, you open it to see him at your door. 'where r u. r u @ the pool agn?'. You snap a picture of you laying on your stomach, tits pushed up and forward as you bite your lip, staring at the camera like you were a model and type 'Yeah, getting wetter than you ever could get a girl!'. You send it, feeling proud of yourself for coming up with that. Almost immediately he snaps you back, it's him now on the sidewalk close to the pool. 'is tht a challenge?'. Rolling your eyes you snap a pic of your ass. 'You wish'. Satisfied, you close your phone and set it back in your bag. You stretch, giddy over having the entire pool to yourself. Laughing, you run and jump back into the pool, tiny white bubbles streaming upwards and tickling your body. You swim to the surface and lie on your back, staring at the ceiling. No kids swimming into you, no constant yelling, no getting hit by a ball or stepping on a torpedo, all alone. You close your eyes, sighing. It was so peaceful...

Little did you know is that while you were lost in your thoughts, Stan was already on his way to the pool. The picture of your sexy body in that bikini...  _ **Damn!**  _He thought as he ran into the locker room.  _ **There is no fucking way she can tease me like that and get away with it.**  _Smirking, he quickly jumps into his blue swim trunks. He hears a splash in the pool area and quickly and quietly opens and closes the door, then starts sneaking up to the edge.

All of a sudden, A big splash next to you caught you off guard. Shrieking, you are pulled underwater, arms tugging at your waist. You didn't get much air before you were pulled under, and the screen of tiny white bubbles prevented you from seeing your attacker. You fight and kick away from the person, and shoot for the surface, gasping for air. Hearing someone else break the surface of the water, you turn around wildly to see...Stan? He's laughing, his dark black hair plastered to his face, and water dripping down his neck. 

 

 

"STAN!" You yell at him, shoving him away, your cheeks turning into a light crimson. "Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" 

"IT WAS AMAZING!" He snickered. "The look on your face, (Y/N), it was priceless." 

You glare at him and turn away, still blushing madly. _Fucking Stan_ _, what an asshole._

"Oh, come on (Y/N), you know you love me!" He says, hugging you from behind, nuzzling your neck.

You tense up, biting you lip.  _Dammit, I can't stay mad at Stan...-No. He needs to learn his lesson._ Shaking him off, you swim away, to the other side of the pool. Stan stares at you for a moment, before smiling and swimming after you. "Come on, babe!" He says as he swims in front of you, cutting you off.

"Don't, call me  _babe_ " you glower at him, arms folded across your chest. 

"Hey, hey! Forgive me? Pleeeease?" Stan whines, giving you his puppy dog eyes. 

"UGH!" You yell, throwing your hands up in the air. "You are just like fucking Craig!" 

"Impossible!" Stan declares, his eyes widening in mock disbelief. "I refuse to believe Craig could score someone as sexy as you" He grins, wiggling his eyebrows at you.

"Ugh!" You groan- "You are ridiculous."

He smirks. "Craig won't even come close to what I can do." He winks.

"S-Stan! That's not what I meant and you know it!" You protest, blushing madly.  _Jesus, I'm supposed to be mad at him! How on EARTH does he do this?_ You think to yourself.

Biting your lip, you look away, pretending to still be mad, but heat had started building up in your stomach, tingling with desire. You try to nonchalantly cross your legs, but Stan immediately noticed. His light blue eyes staring at your blush. _**Bingo.**_  He smirked and whispered in your ear, "What's the matter (Y/N)? You seem... Preoccupied." He nips lightly at your neck.

You gasp and shiver a little as his warm breath tickles your ear, with goosebumps rising on your neck. The heat inside you grows as you imagine all the things Stan could do to you- _NO._ You stop yourself right there and try to push it out of your mind, but it still lingers. "F-Fuck off Stan" You manage to spit out.

"Well now, that doesn't sound very confident, but I would sure love to fuck  _you_ " He smirks as he leans his face down to yours. He laughs when he sees you blush even harder. Cupping your face in his hands, he stares into your eyes, and you can see that they are clouded over with lust and anticipation. The feeling of his hot breath on your lips, seeing his eyes undress you mentally, and the smirk on his face; You knew he had planned this. But you couldn't help it, he knew exactly what would turn you on.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Stan continues, his eyes darkening as he slowly starts rubbing your clit. "Don't think I haven't noticed how much you like me. Damn, you have no idea how much I've wanted you." He murmurs huskily, mashing his lips to yours. You tangle your fingers into his hair, kissing him back passionately. He slips his hand into your bikini bottoms and starts thrusting a finger in and out of you tight pussy. You gasp, and he takes that opening to stick his tongue into your mouth. You moan louder as Stan slips another finger, and another into your slick pussy, pumping them in and out slowly, every once in a while curling his fingers and sending spiked waves of pleasure through your body. You start grinding against his fingers, wanting more. Smiling, Stan takes his hand away from your vagina and kisses you lightly before pulling away. Shivering, you whine as he takes his sweet lips away from yours, your vagina feeling empty. Stan looks down at you, taking in your want for him, your  _need_   for him.

"Fuck," Stan groans. "You are so fucking hot!" He quickly removes his swim trunks and yanks you over to him, stripping you down as well. Grabbing your hips, he lifts you up and lines up his dick to your entrance, slowly entering before lifting you back up and ramming you back down on his cock, filling you completely. 

"OH MY GOD!" You moan, throwing your head back in pure ecstasy. Grinning wildly, he kisses you passionately, sucking on your lips and nibbling your neck.  ** _God she is so fucking tight._** He groans as your walls clench around his dick. His eyes stay trained on your face as he gives your nipple a slight nip, and watches your eyes roll back into your head, moaning loudly.  _ **Damn, I'm not going to last long with her like this.**_ Stan rams his dick into you, hitting your G-spot, earning a scream of pleasure from you.  ** _Shit she's not gonna last long either..._** Grabbing his head, you pull him into a deep kiss. Groaning quietly, Stan pounds into you, water splashing onto both of your bellies. 

"Say my name," Stan whispers heatedly into your ear. "I want to hear you scream it."

"S-Stan..." You moan, climbing closer to your peak.

"LOUDER" He demands, hitting your G-spot hard, lightly biting your nipple, pushing you over the edge.

"OH FUCK, STAN!!" You scream, and cum all over his dick. He curses and rams into a couple more times before he cums too, his hot semen filling you up. 

 _Fuck. Who knew Stan was such a beast._ You moan a little as he sits you on the step, and swims out to grab your floating swim suits. You kinda zone out for the rest of the night. Waking up the next morning, you see a note from Stan. picking it up, you read " _Hey (Y/N), you kinda more or less passed out last night, so I went ahead and got you dressed again and carried you home. In case you're worrying about anyone seeing us, don't. There was no one outside at all. Besides, I know that I wouldn't mind seeing everyone be jealous that I somehow managed to have the privilege of hanging out with the sexiest girl in school. Alas, I won't be telling anyone unless you are okay with it. You have me wrapped around your finger, and I'm perfectly okay with that. (PS Feel free to come over to my house sometime, I'd love to do that again. ;)_ "

You smile.  _I'd actually love to do that again._ You ponder as you set the note back down.  _I might take him up on his offer._


	2. Kyle x Reader (teaser)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick of Truth Kyle and you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (note that they are above the legal age of consent, so like, probably both 19. I wont get into why they still live with their parents, just think of something idfk)

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS FATASS!" Kyle yells, waving his golf club angrily at Cartman. "I BEAT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE, YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU LOST!"

"Nuh-Uh!" Cartman retorts, obviously flustered. "You cheated! I win by default!"

You are leaning on a tree next to them, watching them bicker. Rolling your eyes, you look at the setting sun, admiring the soft orange glow illuminating the clouds. Looking back at the two boys, they look ready to kill each other. Sighing, you step in between them, a hand resting on Kyle's chest and the other pointing at Cartman.

"Cartman, just shut up. It's getting late, go home." Cartman opens his mouth to argue, but you give him a glare. 

"Fucking Jew..." He mutters, walking away.

Kyle's face burns in anger. "He is always like this! He thinks he is so much better than everyone else, but he's not!" You just nod along, guiding him along as you walk home.

You reach your house and Kyle is still ranting about how much he hates Cartman when you've had enough. As soon as you reach your driveway, you grab the collar of his robe, yanking him down into a kiss. His eyes widen in surprise. You hold the kiss for two seconds before pulling away. Kyle is frozen in a look of shock, his mouth hanging open, green eyes wide, his hands frozen in the position he was holding them while he was ranting. 

You blush, looking down for a moment. "S-Sorry. You just wouldn't stop talking..." You smile a little at his expression. "Goodnight Kyle. It's getting dark, so you should probably head home." He is still frozen. "Hey, Kyle? Earth to Kyle?" He finally blinks, his hands dropping to his sides.

"O-Oh. Right. Um, goodnight. Y/N." He stammers. Giggling a little at him, you wave, then run up to your house, disappearing through the door. Kyle remains on the sidewalk, staring at the door, his lips tingling and heart fluttering. Shaking his head, he starts heading home, thinking of you and how the kiss felt. It felt... real. And passionate. He soon reaches his house, stepping inside and still lost in his thoughts.

"Kyle!" His little brother shouts, running into the front room and giving him a hug. "I'm hungry!" 

"Fuck, that's right. Sorry Ike, I'll make dinner right now." Kyle's parents were out of town, and he was enjoying it. After receiving a two hour lecture and instructions on what to do, his parents had finally left. Smiling to himself, he momentarily forgets about he kiss as he makes Ike dinner. Quickly serving and eating it, Kyle's mind drifts back to you. Thinking about the kiss. Thinking about your lips. Suddenly, an idea hits him.

"Hey Ike, you ready for bed?" Kyle asks his brother eagerly. "C'mon, lets get you to bed!" He ushers Ike to his room, rushing him through his night routine. As soon as Ike is in bed, Kyle forces himself to wait a few moments to make sure Ike is actually asleep, before running downstairs and out the door.

 

**~MEANWHILE~**

 

You smile giddily to yourself as you close the door behind you. You had really kissed Kyle Broflovski. And he didn't seem mad or disgusted! You continue smiling as you walk into the kitchen, sitting down at the table as your mom hands out your dinner. 

"Honey, are you ok?" Your mom asks, looking at you with a raised eyebrow. 

You blush, looking back down to your food. "Yeah mom, I'm fine." You assure her quickly finishing your dinner so she couldn't pry more. "Thank you mom! It was delicious!" You wave and then rush upstairs and into your room. Closing your door softly, you walk over to the window, opening it so cool air could filter into your room. Breathing it in, you sigh and change into your pjs. After changing into a large t shirt and a thong, you walk to your bed, collapsing onto it.

"I kissed Kyle..." You murmur to yourself. "I actually kissed Kyle." A giggle escapes your lips and you shake your head. "Wow..." You think about the moment again, and blush, biting your lip and fantasizing about different outcomes. Eventually, you find yourself grabbing a vibrator from your 'special drawer'. Turning it on, you begin to touch yourself, moaning Kyle's name. Right as you are about to reach your climax, something hits your window. Jumping in surprise, you drop the vibrator, quickly standing up, you grab the flashlight from your desk, rushing over to the window and turning it on, shining it outside.

"Kyle?!"

 

**KYLE**

 

Kyle had to know why you kissed him instead of just telling him to shut up. He was running to your house, with nothing but the moon and street lamps to light the way. Soon, he was at your house. He didn't want to ring the doorbell or knock, he probably wouldn't be let in this late. Just then, he hears your voice from the window on the second floor, the window open. There was a tree that grew right in front of your window, and Kyle smiled to himself. Grabbing a couple pebbles, he shoves them into his pockets and begins climbing the tree. As soon as he reaches the branch that leads onto the lower roof, he glances inside and sees you... masturbating? Staying quiet, he watches you, not sure whether to go with his original plan or to leave. Right as he decided he was going to leave, you moaned his name. Freezing, Kyle turns back around to you, eyes wide and a blush on his face. You continue to moan his name quietly, and he watches you, his eyes glazing over with lust. Just as your movements get faster, he remembers why he first came over here. Taking out a pebble, he tosses it at the window.

 

**~NOW~**

 

Kyle grins at you, swinging onto the roof, wobbling a little before shuffling up to the screen.

"Hey y/n! Wanna let me in?" He chuckles, covering his eyes from the brightness of the flashlight. "And maybe not try and blind me?"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" You ask, clicking off the flashlight. "You're going to get in trouble!" You protest, but you still pop out the screen, pulling it in and leaning it up against the wall. 

Kyle crawls in, standing up and brushing himself off. He then grins at you wrapping you in a hug. "I couldn't sleep, especially after earlier..." His voice drifts, his eyes zeroing in on the vibrator. Lust drifts back into his eyes and he pulls back from the hug, looking you up and down. "And I don't think you could either..." He murmurs, looking straight into your eyes.

You widen your eyes when you realize that your window has been open the whole time, a blush appearing on your face. Looking into Kyle's eyes, the hungry lust has darkened them, and he was looking you up and down. Then, he grabbed your face and gave you a passionate kiss, eyes closed and intense to get a taste of your lips again. Surprised at first, you quickly melt into the kiss, wrapping your hands around his neck. He pulls away for a moment, looking at you hungrily. He guides you to your bed, gently pushing you down and gently kissing your neck.

 

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I feel bad for not posting, so here is a teaser. I'll be back loves! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on how you feel about this! I can't do much for you guys when I have nothing to work on! So please, leave feedback, suggestions/requests, or just tell me if you liked it or what I should change! Thank you, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
